Aja Killian
Aja Killian is the Last Generation traveler from Veelox. She is the senior phader of the Lifelight pyramid in Rubic City, and the creator of the Reality Bug. She helped send 40 people to an island known as Ibara. As the events of The Pilgrims of Rayne reveal, Aja never made it to Ibara. Whether she was assassinated or not, as was planned by officials to occur, was never proven. She assists Bobby Pendragon on the territories of Veelox and Third Earth. Personality She is described as a "... brainy obnoxious Traveler geek" and often made nasty or snide comments. Bobby also commented that he supposed this is due to a feeling of insecurity. Eventually, Aja opens up and tells him she treated him poorly because she did not want him around to steal her own reason for living - saving her territory. However she could be kind, and occasionally showed a softer side. It is also hinted that she may have a crush on Bobby. At the end of Raven Rise, Aja is there along with all of the other Travelers to reclaim Halla. Background Aja was an orphan, raised in a group home that trained intelligent children to work to their full potential. She was adopted by Evangeline, one of the workers at the home, who she now calls her aunt and acolyte. The former traveler was Nilssin, who was the headmistress of the school Killian attended. She was later promoted to the position of senior phader, a person who helps control other people's jumps into the fantasy dreamworld of Lifelight. Abilities Traveler Powers #Quick healing: Travelers are known to heal quickly, not immediately, but quickly. #Flume Usage: Aja, like all the travelers, has the ability to use the flumes without damaging them. During the events of The Soldiers of Halla, Bobby and his fellow travelers gain Saint Dane's abilities of transformation and self-resurrection, as well as the ability to travel without using the flumes. Role in the Series The Never War She appeared as a giant holographic head near the beginning and end of The Never War though aside from telling Bobby where Saint Dane went and warning him when Saint Dane came to Veelox, she doesn't play a major role in the book's plot. The Reality Bug She is concerned about the fact that the people of her territory prefer the 'fantasy world' over reality. Her territory is crumbling because its inhabitants spend more time in this dreamworld instead of living in the real world. To destroy her territory's dependence on this dreamworld, Lifelight, she creates "The Reality Bug". This bug is a computer virus that makes Lifelight fantasies less than desirable, so that people may be encouraged to leave Lifelight and live their own lives. However, the bug works far too well, actually harming the people in Lifelight, creating the conflict in The Reality Bug. The Pilgrims of Rayne In The Pilgrims of Rayne, the other Travelers visit Veelox and Aja tells them that the Lifelight system is destroyed. After the people in Lifelight ran out of gloid, a food substitute, the people were dying in such mass numbers so quickly they were not even pulled from their fantasies. After facing this morbid reality, Aja comes up with a plan to save as many people as she could: she moved everybody to an island, which is known as Ibara. She plans to execute a pilgrimage once the population of Ibara is steady to repopulate and recivilize the original territory, Veelox. This pilgrimage she tries ultimately fails. Bobby Pendragon asks her to leave her home territory of Veelox for reasons undisclosed, but after pressing for the reason why, Aja was explained to by Siry Remudi, the traveler from Ibara, that she would be assassinated before the departure of the forty. She is afraid that her survival may change the future of Veelox and Ibara forever. She appears in the end of Raven Rise with all of the other travelers. She is currently deceased on Ibara but alive on Veelox. Raven Rise She appears at the end of Raven Rise with the rest of the travelers. The Soldiers of Halla Aja learns of her and her fellow Travelers' origin and purpose. She returns to Veelox to search for the exiles of the Bronx Massacre. Later, she returns to Solara to help build the flume. Aja departs to Solara quickly afterwards and she seems happy at the prospect of being "all-seeing and all-knowing". Category:The Reality Bug characters Category:The Pilgrims of Rayne characters Category:Characters Category:Travelers Category:Veelox inhabitants